Uña y carne
by Estelaluna
Summary: Alice y Shun estan a punto de cumplir 8 años de casados, pero en esos 8 años han reido y han llorado. SONGFIC (Sigo viva) 19/Julio/2014


Uña y carne

Por: Estelaluna

|| Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen ||

_**No me debes nada y sigues a mi lado**____**  
**__**y estoy sospechando que me quieres;**___

– ¡Buenos días Shun! –saludaba una pelinaranja a su esposo

–Buenos días Alice – saludó al verla sentada en el comedor y a su lado un perro golden retriever moviendo la cola- buenos días Tobi –saludo recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido

–¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunta Alice tomando de su café

–Bien, ¿quieres que te lleve al jardín? –preguntó para luego beber de su taza mientras que Tobi comía de su plato

–Si no es mucha molestia –respondió sonriendo

–Solo por ser tú hare una excepción –dijo de forma burlona mirándola

–Me alaga –admitió sin dejar de sonreír

Enseguida ambos fueron por sus maletines y salieron de su hogar siendo despedidos por un entusiasta Tobi, su casa era el dojo Kazami solo que con un toque más femenino y cálido.

_**Casi ya ocho años y aunque me conoces,**____**  
**__**todavía estás aquí;**___

Durante el camino todo estuvo en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, no claro que no, era un silencio compartido, en cuestión de minutos llegarón al portón del jardín donde Alice trabajaba, cuando ve a Runo llegar en su bicicleta.

–Buenos días Alice, Shun –saludo la peliazul sonriendo

–Buenos días Runo –regreso el saludo Alice a su amiga–

–Te veo más tarde –dijo Shun como despedida con un semblante frío

–Creo que alguien no está de buen humor hoy –comentó Runo a Alice–

–No digas eso Runo –pidió Alice sonriéndole

–Enserio Alice a veces me pregunto cómo lo aguantas, por lo regular Dan va al hospital una vez por mes cuando me saca de mis cabales –comentaba mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo

–Tú no conoces bien a Shun– aseguraba mientras miraba el piso–

–Y creo que jamás lo conoceré de verdad –aseguro resignada– bueno iré a mi salón, te veo en un rato –dijo como despedida mientras se alejaba

Alice al verla marcharse entro a su salón, pero al acercarse a su escritorio algo llamo su atención.

Era una foto de Shun y ella en su primera cita, sin duda Shun era un chico serio y frío, pero a pesar de eso siempre supo que ella era la indicada para quitarle el frío a su corazón. Mientras tanto lejos en la corporación Kazami.

–Oye Shun tienes que firmar estos documentos –informaba a gritos un pelicafé a su amigo

–¿Siempre me tienes que gritar? –le preguntaba Shun irritado

–¡Huy! Siento pena por Alice que es la que te aguanta –dijo levantando las manos–

–Cierra la boca Dan –ordeno extendiendo la mano para tomar los documentos.

–Eso mismo me dice Runo –comentó rascándose la cabeza– Por cierto Shun necesitare días de incapacidad –anunciaba con un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Tan rápido paso el mes? –preguntó sin dejar de leer los documentos escuchando un si por parte de Dan– Esta bien.

– ¿Podríamos dejarte a Eri? No quiero que se espante al ver a su madre fuera de control –cuestionó recordando la última vez que su esposa explotó por una de sus "ideotas" había sido horrible.

–Sí, no hay problema a Alice le gusta tenerlo en casa –contesta firmando hoja por hoja– aunque no puede ser el 10 de Enero, ese día es nuestro octavo aniversario

– ¿octavo? Vaya cómo pasa el tiempo –dijo con nostalgia– hasta parece que fue ayer cuando vencimos a Masquerade –recordó para sonreír cansadamente– no puedo creer que Alice te haya aguantado tanto, si yo fuera ella te habría dejado hace mucho –bromeo mirando a su amigo– eres afortunado, en verdad te ama.

–Losé –respondió seguro de lo que decía

_**Ya no es ilusión,**____**  
**__**no son sueños ni quimeras,**____**  
**__**es mi vida real,**____**  
**__**y no puedo concebir ninguna situación sin ti...**___

Alice en su oficina revisaba unos documentos que debía de entregar, cuando un sentimiento de vacio la invadió junto con un recuerdo amargo que juro no recordar.

"_Flash back"_

_Tanto Shun como ella sabían que era hora de tener familia, y decidieron empezar a "escribir a la cigüeña" logrando su objetivo pocas semanas después. Ambos fueron realmente felices cuando supieron la noticia, así las semanas pasaron a meses y el embarazo de Alice se veía cada vez más. Pero un día._

– _¡Adiós maestra! –se despedía una pequeña de coletas pelirojas_

–_Adiós Kushina –contesto viéndola partir_

–_Bueno Alice iré por mi bolso y nos vamos –informo Runo mientras se alejaba–_

–_Está bien Runo, no te preocupes –respondió Alice sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse_

–_Bueno bebé es hora de irnos –pronuncio cuando un dolor la invadió– ¡Ah! –Gritó tocándose su abultado vientre de 5 meses– me duele… –lo que vio en el suelo la asusto– _

–_¡Alice estas sangrando! –exclamo Runo asustada–_

–_Runo ¡me duele!¡me duele mucho! –se quejaba ya en el suelo_

–_Tranquila, todo estará bien– aseguro Runo sacando su celular– 911 ¡necesito una ambulancia! –gritaba asustada_

–_Runo… –nombro antes de perder el conocimiento_

_Cuando despertó ya estaba en el hospital y a su lado estaba Shun, se podía ver que había pasado ahí la noche su cabello estaba desarreglado._

–_Shun… –nombro _

–_Aquí estoy– dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos_

–_Shun ¿Qué paso? –pregunto tratando de recordar cuando ve a Runo entrar_

–_¡Alice! Gracias a Dios que estas bien –exclamo empezando a sollozar_

–_Aquí esta Marucho –informo Dan entrando a la habitación con el rubio de ojos azules_

–_Alice nos tenias muy preocupados – aseguro Marucho sonriéndole a su amiga_

–_Marucho ¿Qué me paso? –pregunto cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente– ¿y mi bebé? –pero al preguntar miro su vientre totalmente plano– Shun ¿Qué le paso a nuestro hijo? –Pregunto alterada– Shun ¡Contéstame! –suplicaba a punto de llorar_

–_Alice, el bebé no estaba bien –trato de explicar a su esposa, pero al verla sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía _

_Marucho al ver a su amigo decidió proseguir._

–_Alice tuviste un aborto espontaneo –informo lo más profesional posible– al parecer el producto no venía en buenas condiciones –termino de explicar_

_Alice al escucharlo no lo podía creer_

–_No, no ¡No! –Gritaba alterada– ¡Shun! ¡Perdí a nuestro bebé! –Exaltaba con dolor– ¡mi bebé! ¡Lo perdí!–sollozaba cubriendo su rostro – ¡Perdóname Shun! ¡Perdón! _

–_No tengo nada que perdonarte –explicaba Shun abrazándola con fuerzas– no fue tu culpa, no te debes de culpar –aseguraba reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir –_

_Dan, Runo y Marucho que presenciaban la escena decidieron dejarlos solos con su pena. Al día siguiente Alice regreso al dojo, en donde se atormentaba con los recuerdos, ya no comía, no sonreía, solo era un cuerpo vacio, pero a pesar de todo eso Shun jamás la abandono._

"_Fin del Flash back"_

El reloj marcaba las 8:45am hora de ir al portón y recibir a sus pequeños alumnos. El frío que las rodeaba era soportable, sin duda el invierno demostraba que no pensaba irse en un tiempo.

–No creo que vengan muchos niños hoy, el frío no es bueno para ellos –argumentó mirando a Runo

–Yo deje a Eri con mi mamá, no me atreví a sacarlo –contó Runo

Pero en eso ven una sombra acercarse

–¡Maestra Alice! –gritaba una niña corriendo

–¡Lina no corras! –pedía una mujer atrás de ella

–¡Mire maestra! –gritaba ignorando los gritos de su madre

–¡Lina ten cuidado! –pidió Alice

Pero la niña se tropieza debido a la nieve en medio de la calle empezando a llorar del dolor.

–¡Lina! –gritarón Runo y Alice, cuando ven como un auto se acerca a rápida velocidad.

–¡mi bebé! –gritó la mujer corriendo más rápido

–¡Lina! –grito Runo

Pero ve como una sombra corre a proteger a Lina, la toma en sus brazos y solo la abraza

–¡ALICE!– grito Runo al ver a su amiga salir volando debido al impacto que recibió por el auto.

[]

Shun estaba sumido en pilas de papeles que tenía que firmar, cuando escucha a su secretaria entrar sin permiso.

–¿Por qué entra así señorita Wakabayashi? –pregunta Shun sin dejar de leer

–Señor llamarón del hospital Marukura– informo tratando de mantener la calma– es sobre su esposa

Shun al verla tomo su saco

–Dile a Dan que se encargue y me llame si pasa algo –dijo antes de salir corriendo

Lo que vio en los ojos de su secretaria lo hizo palidecer, sus ojos mostraban _miedo_.

–Ella está bien, ella tiene que estar bien –se decía mientras manejaba lo más rápido posible.

Cuando un recuerdo asalto su mente

"_Flash back"_

_Alice había tenido un aborto y entrado en una depresión total. No quería salir, ya no reía, ya no iba a trabajar, simplemente ya no era ella. Pero Marucho le había advertido que eso sucedería, que le diera amor y la apoyara._

_-Solo así regresara la Alice que conocemos – pronuncio Marucho con tristeza_

_-Gracias Marucho – agradeció _

_Salió del consultorio y fue a comprar un ramo de rosas blancas, las favoritas de Alice y una enorme caja. Sin tardar llego al dojo. _

_-Todo por Alice – dijo antes de sonreír y entrar- ¡Alice ya llegue! –Anuncio buscándola- ¿Dónde estás? –volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta_

_Algo no andaba bien, así que empezó a buscar por todo el dojo, afuera la lluvia empezó a caer como si el cielo se quisiera caer, y en el dojo no había señal de Alice. _

_-¿Alice donde estas? –Gritó desesperado depositando la enorme caja en el suelo- ¡Alice! –por más que gritaba no obtenía respuesta _

_Sintio como su corazón se aceleraba, había tratado de estar más tiempo con ella para que no se quedara sola, pero tenía una junta y no podía faltar. _

_-Alice por favor Dios –susurro tratando de mantener la calma_

_Cuando empieza a oír un ladrido, miro la caja vacía y empezó a correr, estos venían desde el jardín al llegar sintió que las piernas le fallaban. En el jardín bajo la lluvia estaba Alice sentada empapada completamente y en sus brazos tenía un pequeño cachorro. Shun al verla corrió a su lado para abrazarla. _

_-Lo siento –susurro Alice al sentir el abrazo de Shun_

_-Tranquila –pronuncio mirándola- _

_-¿y el? –pregunto mirando al cachorro que jugaba en sus faldas _

_-Sorpresa –contesto sonriéndole- Lo traje para que te haga compañía-revelo acariciando la cabeza del cachorro- su nombre es Tobi_

_-Hola Tobi –saludo Alice acariciando ahora ella al cachorro provocando que este le lambiera el rostro –que lindo eres –reconoció para luego abrazarlo y besarlo_

_-Oye si sigues así me pondré celoso –advirtió Shun mirando al cachorro que yacía en los brazos de Alice –ganándose como respuesta un ladrido_

_-Gracias Shun –pronuncio sonriendo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo_

_-Cualquier cosa con tal de verte sonreír –dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Alice _

_Alice al sentir el roce de Shun se fue acercando hacia él hasta que unieron sus labios en un suave beso y corto beso lleno de comprensión. _

_-Te amo –susurro Shun mientras mantenían sus frentes juntas bajo la lluvia, Alice al escucharlo no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. _

_Después de ese día todo empezó a transcurrir con normalidad, Alice cada día se mostraba más animada, Tobi le hacía compañía a Alice en la casa y por las tardes los tres salían al pasear como una familia, así paso el tiempo y Alice decidió que estaba lista para regresar a trabajar. Todo parecía perfecto solo los tres._

"_Fin del flash back"_

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, pero al fin llego al hospital en donde vio a Runo.

–¿Dónde está Alice? –pregunto con su semblante serio y tranquilo

–La están atendiendo, Maruc… –pero la dejo con la palabra en la boca ya que este se marcho en busca de su esposa

Cuando ve un rostro familiar.

–Shun –nombro un rubio al verlo, al parecer le habían llamado de emergencia ya que lucía un traje de vestir azul con corbata negra

–¿Cómo esta Alice? – preguntó sin inmutarse

–Ella está bien, ahora la llevaran a sala de cuidados intensivos –aseguro mirándole– Yo te diré cuando puedes pasar a verla –finalizo viéndolo un poco más calmado

–Gracias Marucho – dijo con su mismo tono

–No hay nada que agradecer –añadió sonriéndole para ir con Runo– Ella estará bien Runo

–¡Gracias a Dios! –Expreso cayendo al suelo de rodillas– ¿Ya lo sabe Shun?

–Sí, fue lo primero que le dije –admitió Marucho ayudándola a levantarse–

–Sabes, a veces me gustaría ser como Shun –dice ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de Marucho – Poder estar calmado en situaciones como esta –respondió

–Aunque no me creas Runo, Shun está mucho más preocupado de lo que crees –aseguro Marucho con una sonrisa mirando a Shun el cual estaba mirando a Alice a través de la ventana.

Así paso el tiempo y Shun solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llego y le saco de ellos.

–Toma Shun –le decía Runo entregándole un vaso de café–

–Gracias Runo –contesto sujetando el vaso, para abrir el paso a un silencio abrumador.

Cuando llega Marucho, ya no vestía un traje azul solo una bata blanca que daba a entender su profesión.

–Bueno creo que es hora de que veamos a mi paciente –asegura frente a la puerta de Alice

Shun al escuchar sin dudarlo se puso de pie y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo seguido de Runo, al entrar lo golpeo el olor a esterilizado, Marucho se alejo para verificar los signos vitales de Alice mientras que Shun y Runo esperaban aun en la puerta.

–Adelante – pronuncio Marucho permitiéndoles el paso

_**Porque no somos dos, somos uno para siempre,**_

Shun camino a paso seguro ante los ojos de Runo aunque por dentro se obligaba a no correr a abrazarla, solo se limito a mirarle mientras que Runo lo observaba.

–Bueno todo está normal– afirmo Marucho mirando la tabla de datos

–¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –Preguntó de pronto Shun sin dejar de mirar a Alice–

Marucho y Runo al escucharlo voltearon a verse.

–Según el informe ella fue golpeada por un auto justo frente al jardín –contestó Marucho

–¿Fue atropellada Runo? –cuestiono mirando a su antigua compañera de pelea

–Una niña se cayó en la calle un auto venia, todo fue muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta Alice ya estaba en el suelo, debí detenerla pero… –trataba de contener las lagrimas Runo, sin duda se sentía culpable del estado de Alice.

–No te preocupes Runo –escucho decir a Shun, este no mostraba emoción alguna – estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa –aseguro con una voz firme– no debes de culparte.

Runo no creía lo que escuchaba, Shun acaso la estaba ¿consolando?

–Si no les molesta me gustaría estar a solas con Alice –dijo sin inmutarse dándole la espalda a ambos

–Yo regresare en un rato a ver como sigue –informo Marucho sonriendo– si necesitas algo no dudes llamar a alguna enfermera ¿vienes Runo?

Runo al escucharlo salió de su asombro.

–Si –

Dicho eso ambos salieron, ya afuera vieron por la ventanilla como Shun se sentaba a un lado de Alice y le tomaba de la mano.

–Él en verdad la ama ¿cierto? –preguntó Runo a Marucho mientras veía a Shun

–Si –contesto sonriendo– lo mejor será que los dejemos solos –afirmo Marucho invitando a Runo a seguirlo. Ella solo asintió y se alejo con él.

_**sin temor de fallar, simplemente inseparables,**____**  
**__**como el fuego y el volcán, como el hierro y el imán,**____**  
**__**como nube y monte, bosque y gavilán,**____**  
**__**como el mar con el delfín, como Winnie Pooh y**____**  
**__**Robin,**____**  
**__**como el sol bajo el cielo de Madrid.**___

No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado desde que se sentó a observarla. A pesar de que habían pasado los años ella seguía igual de hermosa, no, ella estaba mucho más hermosa que cuando la conoció.

–Sabes Alice, siempre me pregunto ¿cómo es que alguien como yo tuvo la suerte de casarse con alguien como tú? –Contaba en susurros acariciando la mano de Alice– A pesar de que solo éramos unos desconocidos fuiste tú la única con la que podía ser solo yo. Con tu sonrisa me atrapaste –dijo sonriendo– a veces…a veces me pregunto ¿qué es lo que viste en mí? –Revelo mirándola– tu siendo tan dulce y yo siendo tan frío, recuerdo cuando los demás se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo, el idiota de Dan casi se ahogó con un pedazo de pan cuando lo supo –soltó una risa al recordarlo– A pesar de ser tan diferentes logramos formar un gran equipo, siempre hemos sido mejor que los demás –afirmo orgulloso mirando el techo

_**Si otros son "regalos",**____**  
**__**tú eres el tesoro que yo siempre había deseado.**___

–¿No te pondrás a llorar o sí? –se escucho de pronto sorprendiendo a Shun

Al voltear ve a Alice la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa

–Alice… –susurro al verla

–Hola Shun –saludo sonriéndole– yo… –pero no la dejo terminar

Cuando se dio cuenta Shun ya la tenía aprisionada contra su pecho, su aliento olía a café mientras que su camisa tenía el aroma de su colonia.

–Perdón –susurro en su oído sintiendo como el cuerpo de Shun se estremecía– no quería preocuparte –dijo abrazándolo para reconfortarlo– lo hice sin pensar

–¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! –Pidió separándola de su cuerpo y mirándola a la cara–

Alice al verlo vio como por sus ojos caían un par de cascadas cristalinas, hace años que no veía llorar a Shun y la culpable era ella.

–¡Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer! No sé qué haría si algo te pasara –finalizo con su voz quebrada

Alice al verlo le acaricio el rostro quitándole las lagrimas.

–Perdóname –pidió dándole un beso en la frente– pero de algo sirvió el entrenamiento ninja que me diste –aseguro sonriéndole

–Entonces tendremos que seguir con las clases –contestó

_**Y aunque en estos tiempos,**____**  
**__**lo del matrimonio hasta suena viejo y anticuado.**___

Shun ya se había tranquilizado y ahora estaba deleitándose con lo que miraba: Alice durmiendo tranquilamente. Marucho le había recomendado que guardara reposo y Runo se había tenido que retirar por el pequeño Eri. Solo estaban ellos dos en esa habitación. Él no se alejaría de ella, había jurado protegerla y lo haría aunque muriera en ello.

–Shun…– nombro Alice al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos– ¿estás bien? –pregunta incorporándose

–Sí, solo pensaba –respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella– Sabes que te amo más que a nada, ¿verdad? –pregunto de pronto Shun sorprendiéndola

_**Me ilusiona ser una pieza de museo**____**  
**__**y poder sentir cada día en mi dedo**____**  
**__**el anillo que me une a ti...**___

–Losé –respondió siendo ella ahora la que empezara a llorar– ¿me amaras hasta el final de mis días? –pregunto sin dejar de mirarle

–Te amare hasta el final de los míos – pronuncio para luego besarla

Alice al sentir esos labios, recordó lo feliz que era a su lado y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas. Sin duda se atrevía a decir que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, y todo porque lo tenía a él lo demás no importaba.

_**Dios te diseñó con sentido y con ingenio,**____**  
**__**para compensar este corazón bohemio**____**  
**__**que no sabe andar sin ti**_

Fue cuestión de días para que Marucho por fin diera de alta a Alice

-¿Llevas todo? –le pregunto Shun a su esposa mientras se colgaba una maleta negra en el hombro

-Sí pero… -no pudo terminar ya que se tambaleo

-¡Alice! –nombro Shun acercándose a ella

-Tranquilo estoy bien –aseguro apoyándose en la cama

-Siéntate aun estas débil –sugirió Shun depositando la maleta en el suelo con preocupación

Cuando entra Marucho

-¿Lista para irte Alice? –Preguntó Marucho sonriendo cuando ve el rostro de Shun- ¿Qué paso?

-Tuve un mareo –respondió sentada en la cama

-Creo que debería de quedarse unos días más – comentaba Shun a Marucho

-Estoy segura que no fue nada –afirmaba Alice

- Tu presión esta normal –argumento examinándola- Mmm tus pupilas están bien –aseguro guardando la pequeña lamparita- Quizás solo es un efecto secundario del golpe que recibiste

-Ves Shun no tienes por qué preocuparte- contesto Alice

-De todas formas quiero que vengas en unos días para hacerte otros estudios –informo Marucho entendiendo la preocupación de Shun – Y recuerda tienes que guardar reposo, nada de esforzarse de más, ¿entendido?

-Si doctor –respondió sonriendo-

-Bueno no hagamos esperar más a Tobi, estoy seguro que está desesperado por verte –aseguro sonriendo a ambos

Enseguida entro una enfermera con una silla de ruedas con la cual transportaron a Alice hasta la salida, en donde ya les espera una camioneta negra, en minutos llegarón al dojo.

-Hogar dulce hogar –anuncio Shun abriendo la puerta

-Es bueno estar en casa – reconoció Alice bajando cuando siente que la levanta- ¡Shun! ¿Qué haces? –pregunto sorprendida al sentirse en los brazos de su esposo -

- El doctor dijo que no debía de hacer esfuerzos –le recordó mirándole – así que señora Kazami relájese –informo para luego cerrar la puerta de la camioneta y caminar hasta su casa.

Al entrar fuerón recibidos por un entusiasta Tobi que no paraba de saltar

-Yo también te eche de menos –le dijo a Tobi abrazándolo

-Bueno iré a preparar la cena –anuncio ya sin la maleta-

-¿quieres que te ayude? –pregunto Alice sabiendo la respuesta

-No, descansa –recomendó caminando hacia la cocina

Alice al escucharlo decidió ir a ducharse, el sentir el agua tibia en su piel le hizo recordar lo protegida que se sentía a lado de Shun, sin duda Shun era un ángel para ella. Termino de ducharse y se puso unos shorts blancos arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes morada ajustada, se seco el pelo y bajo a la cocina. Al entrar vio que Shun estaba cortando unos vegetales mientras usaba un mandil que decía "amo a mi esposa" regalo de Marucho.

-¿Esta buena la vista? –pregunta Shun volteando a verla

-Sí, tengo que admitir que tienes un lindo trasero –contesto Alice sonriéndole

Alice se dispuso a poner la mesa mientras Shun servía el arroz con verduras y Tobi descansaba en medio de la cocina, la cena estuvo tranquila Shun le platicaba de lo que paso mientras ella estaba en el hospital, así se la pasaron hasta que terminaron y decidieron ir a ver televisión, pero después de media hora Shun se quedo completamente dormido, Alice al verlo decidió que era hora de ir a dormir. Sin más apago la televisión pero al hacerlo vio como Shun despertaba.

-No quería despertarte –reconoció Alice en susurro

-Solo descansaba los ojos – admitió poniéndose de pie

_**Porque no somos dos, somos uno para siempre**_

Juntos subieron a su habitación Alice se cepillaba el cabello mientras Shun se duchaba, al terminar Alice se recostó para esperar a su esposo el cual salió minutos después en pantaloncillos negros. Al ver a su esposa apago las luces y se recostó a un lado de ella para poder observarla.

-¿Qué observas? –le pregunto Alice mientas también le miraba

-A la mujer más hermosa del mundo – respondió sin inmutarse

-Alice, si te pasara algo yo no sé qué haría si algo te pasara –soltó de pronto Shun tomando desprevenida a Alice

Shun al verla se acerco a ella y la beso, Alice acepto el beso sin dudarlo.

_**sin temor de fallar, simplemente inseparables,**____**  
**__**como el fuego y el volcán, como el hierro y el imán,**____**  
**__**como nube y monte, bosque y gavilán,**____**  
**__**como el mar con el delfín, como Winnie Pooh y**____**  
**__**Robin,**____**  
**__**como el sol bajo el cielo de Madrid.**___

Con calma Shun acerco el cuerpo de Alice con el suyo, pero interrumpió el beso.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Alice desconcertada por el comportamiento de su marido

-Te acaban de dar de alta, no quiero que te esfuerces –respondió Shun con sus facciones llenas de miedo

-Estoy bien –aseguro Alice tratando de tranquilizarlo

Pero al ver como Shun iba a protestar tomo su rostro y lo beso.

-Tu jamás me lastimarías –aseguro sonriéndole

-Te amo – dijo Shun acariciándole la mejilla

-Losé –respondió Alice sonriéndole

Sin duda esa noche se volvieron uno, como muchas otras. A la mañana siguiente Alice despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Shun, esté aun dormía. Esa noche ambos habían demostrando que se amaban y que podían contra todo. Pasarón los días y Alice decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su trabajo, no sin antes ir a realizarse los exámenes con Marucho.

-Listo, puedes venir a recogerlos más derrato –informaba Marucho amablemente

-Gracias Marucho –respondió sonriendo- Pero más derrato será mi cena de aniversario –le recordó preocupada

-No te preocupes yo los recojo y te los entrego –aseguro Marucho

Pasarón las horas y Marucho fue al área de laboratorio.

-¿En que puedo servirle doctor Marukura? –preguntaba la enfermera

-Vengo por los resultados de mi paciente Alice Gehabich –informo

-Aquí están –dijo entregándole un sobre

-Gracias –respondió y se alejo

Al llegar a su auto abrió el sobre y empezó a procesar lo que decía cuando ve algo no esperado en sus exámenes, lo volvió a leer y dejo todo encendió el auto y se alejo. En el dojo estaban Shun y Alice arreglándose cuando Alice escucha como algo se rompe en el baño.

-¿Shun? –nombro encontrándolo apoyado en el lavamanos y un frasco de colonia en el suelo- ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto asustada

-Si no te preocupes –respondió sonriendo- solo fue un mareo

-¿estás seguro? Si no te sientes bien podemos ir al hospital –aseguraba Alice

-No es necesario –aseguro- ya estoy bien

Y cuando Alice estaba a punto de protestar, sonó el timbre. Dan y Runo ya habían llegado, así que Alice no tuvo más remedio que bajar a recibirlos.

-Gracias por venir amigos- dijo como saludo aun intranquila mirando como Tobi movía la cola

-Gracias por invitarnos –dijo Runo acariciando la cabeza de Tobi cuando vio el rostro de Alice- ¿Paso algo malo?

-Es Shun el… -pero fue interrumpida

-Es bueno verlos –saludo Shun bajando por las escaleras- ¿y Dan?

Pero en eso entran 2 peli cafés

-Ya llego por quien lloraban –soltó al aire Dan con el pequeño Eri en brazos

-Hola Dan-saludo Alice sonriéndole

-Alice ¿y el amargado de Shun? –pregunto buscándolo

-Aquí estoy, idiota –contesto mirándole con el ceño fruncido-

-Pasemos a sala –pidió Alice encaminando a sus amigos cuando su mirada la posa en Shun

-Ya estoy bien –aseguro al verla- no te preocupes –pidió para luego depositar en su frente un beso

Ya estaban cenando cuando escuchan sonar el timbre, así que Alice fue a abrir encontrándose con un rubio de traje negro

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde –comento como saludo sonriendo

-No te preocupes Marucho –respondió Alice

-Buenas noches –saludo una pelinegra de cabello rizado-

-Alice ella es Luna es una amiga que acaba de llegar al país –informo sonriendo

-Espe..espero no ser una molestia – dijo tratando de no equivocarse

-Claro que no Luna, pero pasen la cena ya está servida –informo cerrando la puerta

Ya en el comedor

-Buenas noches –saludo Marucho a sus amigos

-Hola Marucho –saludo Runo cuando ve a su acompañante- ¿Quién es tu amiga? –pregunta con Eri en brazos

-Mi nombre es Luna Wakabayashi –dijo presentándose- es un placer

-El placer es nuestro –respondió Runo amablemente

-Estás en tu casa –aseguro Shun a un lado de Alice

-Gracias –respondió sonriendo

Terminadas las presentaciones siguieron disfrutando de la cena, que entre sonrisas e historias se les fueron las horas.

-Alice te puedo ver en la cocina –le pregunto Marucho sonriendo-

-Claro Marucho –respondió Alice- enseguida regreso

Pero al llegar a la cocina la expresión de Marucho cambio a una más seria.

-¿Qué pasa Marucho? –preguntó Alice algo asustada

Pero Marucho solo le extiende el sobre con sus resultados, Alice al tomarlo lo abre y los empieza a leer, su rostro se llena de sorpresa.

-¿Cuánto? –pregunta sin despegar la mirada del sobre

-Tres semanas un mes a lo mucho, necesitaría hacer un examen más exacto – finalizo- ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Shun?

-No, yo se lo diré- aseguro guardando el sobre tratando de no llorar

Marucho al verla la abrazo.

En eso escuchan que alguien se acerca y Alice se limpia las lágrimas.

-Marucho Shun quiere que vayan al comedor –informo Dan sonriendo

-Enseguida vamos –respondió Alice sonriendo mientras escondía el sobre atrás de ella

- gracias –susurro a Marucho el cual solo la miro

Ambos caminarón hasta el comedor, al ver a Shun vio como esté tenía un ramo de rosas rosas.

-Hoy hace 8 años me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias a una mujer que jamás creí que conocería, ella me hizo ver el mundo diferente ya que ella es tan diferente a mí, dijerón que era imposible pero les hemos demostrado que nada es imposible. Alice con cada año que pasa te ves más hermosa, se que a soy más frío que el hielo que cae en las montañas, pero créeme que cuando digo que te amo, lo digo sinceramente. Gracias por estar a mi lado estos 8 años –finalizo acercándose a su esposa con el ramo de rosas- Te amo Alice Gehabich –pronuncio por ultimo para luego besarla

Alice al escucharlo no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, ella no era tan buena para ocultar sus emociones, pero a el no le importaba.

-Yo también te amo Shun –respondió rompiendo el beso sorprendiendo a Shun ya que Alice lloraba cada vez más- Shun…

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –pregunto asustado

Los demás al notar a Alice llorar se sorprendieron, todos menos Marucho que estaba a un lado de la pareja, Alice decide sacar el sobre y se lo entrega. Shun al verlo duda al principio pero lo toma y empieza a leerlo, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al leer lo último.

-Análisis de sangre positivo –susurro tratando de procesarlo- Alice tu…

-Shun ¡Estoy embarazada! –grito abrazándolo aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Voy a ser papá!- soltó al aire abrazando a su esposa- ¡seremos padres! –grito a sus amigos

Marucho al escucharlos solo emitió una sonrisa, cuando leyó los análisis de Alice y vio el ese positivo supo que eso significaba que todo mejoraría. Así que se alejo de ellos mientras Dan y Runo los felicitaban dirigiéndose al jardín en compañía de Tobi.

-Tobi vas a tener con quien jugar –dijo mientras acariciaba al perro

-Marucho –pronuncio la dueña de unas orbes chocolate- ¿Cuándo les diremos que estamos comprometidos?–pregunto mientras veía una nube de vapor brotar de sus labios

-Mañana en la cena- respondió sonriéndole –hoy es su noche –informo guiñando un ojo ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Luna-

_**Porque no somos dos, somos uno para siempre. **_

Sin duda alguna Shun y Alice jamás olvidarían su aniversario número ocho.

Fin

[Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ] [Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ] [Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ] [Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ] -¡Hola! – saluda una pelinegra -Ya era hora- reclamaba un rubio -Déjame Masquerade –pedía Luna- bueno este songfics fue creado para que vean que aun sigo viva -cof cof por desgracia – susurro Masquerade -Te escuche ¬¬ -No me importa – -También porque apenas hace unas semanas abrí la pagina de fics de Bakugan y me di cuenta que ya casi no había Fics ShunxAlice. Así que con este songfic espero poder animar a mis compañeras escritoras a seguir escribiendo. Acabo ya termino el mundial y para principio de Agosto salgo de "vacaciones" –en eso se ve a un Masquerade hecho bolita en el suelo- ¿Qué tienes Masquerade? -No era penal… -susurra llorando- -¡Ya supéralo! –Pide rodando los ojos- Este creo que es uno de los songfics más largos que he escrito, esta también el de "La Bella y la Bestia". Fueron 14 páginas, la canción se llama "Uña y carne" la canta Marcos Vidal, una hermosa canción. Mmm que más les iba a decir…- se queda pensando buscando unos apuntes- Pero en eso entra un pelinegro portando un uniforme militar -¿Qué le paso a Masquerade? –pregunta mirando una masa gelatinosa en un charco de agua -No era penal- respondo logrando que me entienda -Toma aquí están tus apuntes –dice entregándoselos -Gracias Isami, chicas él es el coronel Isami Miyanomori, el me acompañara en mis reviews, comentarios (es mío chicas)–digo presentándoselos- ¿no te vas a ir?- pregunto al verlo tomar asiento -Me quedare a observar –explico -Muy bien –digo empezando a leer las hojas- Los fics "La Promesa" y "Esto es amor o una linda amistad" les quitare el polvo y los continuare. Por cierto antes de que se vayan ya ven que leyerón que Shun se marea en el baño, bueno esto se debe a que el que llevara los síntomas del embarazo será él no Alice, quería que fuera algo diferente.

¿Qué les pareció el songfics? ¿Aburrido? ¿Dramático? ¿Me quieren amenazar? ¡Deja tu review! . . . . . ¿Reviews?

-¡No era penal! – grita un Masquerade llorando -¡Ya supéralo! –grito lanzándole el molcajete -Eso dejara marca –dice Isami al ver al rubio en el suelo con el molcajete en la cabeza


End file.
